A Maid's Apology
by DoroTastesLikeDinosaur
Summary: Alec finds out that Magnus is pissed at what he claimed: "I'm not going out with anyone!" Alec, feeling guilty, thinks up something that would cheer Magnus up: Why not dress up as a maid and do what he wants for the day? Maybe Magnus would forgive him.


_**Title: **__A Maid's Apology_

_**Summary:**__ Alec finds out that Magnus is pissed at him for what he claimed; "I'm not going out with anyone! Why would you think that?" and Alec feels guilty; he doesn't want their relationship to go out in public and his feelings for Jace confuse him to no end. But he knows that he hurt Magnus and thinks that maybe if he cheered Magnus up with dressing up as a maid and doing anything Magnus wanted for the day, then maybe Magnus would forgive him._

_**Rating:**__ M for explicit scenes._

_**Pairing:**__ Magnus x Alec_

_**A/N: **__Oh my! My first Mortal Instruments series fanfic! I've recently started reading the series (I actually read Clockwork Angel before reading the other books which got me hooked up into the series) and absolutely fell in love with the series! Magnus is such a flirt. :'D Anyways, I wanted to make an Magnus x Alec fanfic ever since I started reading the book. I love them together. 3 This fanfic is based in the middle of the second book, City of Ashes, of when Jace had said that Magnus was dating one of his friends and that Alec bursted out in nervousness, saying, "Why would you say that?", " We're not dating", etc. The POV switches frequently throughout the fanfic. This is the first time I ever written anything with sex in it..._

_Enjoy~ ;D_

_- Alec's POV_

Alec knew that Magnus was angry. After Magnus' glares and his avoidness towards him from when Jace had said about the dating, he knew he was angry. A pissed Magnus wasn't very pleasant and wasn't something Alec wanted. Alec loved Magnus; he was charming and had a flirtatious fling to him that made Alec's heart beat hard and fast and make his face flush as red as a tomato. But there was Jace. Jace held a special place in Alec's heart and he just didn't want to let go of it. He felt guilty for dating Magnus but he also felt guilty for trying to hide the fact that him and Magnus were dating. He loved Magnus and he loved Jace. He didn't know who to choose.

Alec sat at his bed in the Institute, frustrated. He didn't go out of the Institute after what had happened for the fear of bumping into Magnus and he had sent texts to Magnus, asking if he was okay but he replied to none of them; it seemed like both were avoiding each other even though Alec didn't want to avoid Magnus. Alec looked at his cell's screen. _No new messages_, covered his screen as he scrolled down his texts, hopelessly clinging to the thought of Magnus replying to any of the texts he had sent him. _I should do something for Magnus..._ Alec thought. Realization swept over him. _Maybe I _should _do something for him! Then he wouldn't be angry and I wouldn't feel so frustrated._ The more he thought of this, the more tempting it seemed, and he ended up deciding that it was the best idea to do. _But, what to do for him?_ He mused that maybe he could go get him some flowers or chocolates. _No, that wouldn't do. Too girly for Magnus' tastes. _He sighed and thought hard. _Possibly more glitter? Or clothes? No, no, that doesn't sound very apologetic. How about..._

Alec looked around him. His bedroom was a mess; clothes strewn across the floor and his bed sheets hanging off his bed. Alec frowned and temporarily forgot about Magnus and what he should do for him and thought, _Ugh, if only the Institute had servants or maids to clean this place up..._

Alec froze. _Wait... Servants? Maids? That's it! _He thought, the idea giving him a flash of determination. He smiled to himself and walked to grab his jacket off a peg and walked through his door and out of the Insitiute with a gleaming purpose in his steps, knowing what he was going to do had to get Magnus to not avoid him and get him to forgive him.

- _Magnus' POV_

Magnus, sprawled across his couch with an annoyed sneer on his face, flicked through the channels on his T.V., horribly annoyed and bored. Alec clouded his mind on everything and he wanted to take his mind off of him using the T.V. but it wasn't helping at all. He was in no mood to watch any T.V. and the soap operas made him want to gag and reminded him of Alec. _Oh great, _he thought, bitterly, sarcasm dripping through his words, _My life's turning out to be like a shitty soap opera on T.V.. Dear god, I wonder why I don't see the cameras around my house yet. _Magnus sighed and turned the T.V. off, dropping the remote on the coffee table in front of him. After claiming what Alec had claimed, Magnus was in a pissy mood ever since; he didn't want to do anything and he even went as far as glare and swear at his precious Chairman Meow and felt horribly guilty afterwords, thinking, _This is all Alec's fault, that ass. Making me do all these unneccassary things._ Magnus couldn't keep Alec off his mind and it was aggravating him to no end. He tried everything; taking a horribly hot bath, then a horribly cold one, went to Downworld parties, anything to make him forget about Alec but nothing seemed to work. Magnus thought he was going to go crazy.

"Maybe I should just go and drink some alchohol..." he muttered to himself. Maybe getting himself drunk and then passing out on his couch would finally get him to finally sleep and, unlikely, get him to stop thinking of Alec. He stood up from the coach and approached the fridge in the kitchen and was about to open it until he heard the all too familiar buzzing of the door bell downstairs. _Why the hell do so many people buzz that thing these days... _Magnus sighed greatly in annoyance and pushed on the button that would put access for his voice to be sounded downstairs. "Who the hell is it? I'm in a pretty pissed mood and don't want any visitors." he growled into the speaker. There was a paused silence and Magnus, tired and even more annoyed, was about to let go of the button when, "Um, Magnus, it's, uh, me, Alec." Another paused silence came. _Alec? What the hell is he doing here? _Rage burned inside Magnus. "Coming to apologize, huh? Sorry, not in the mood. Don't think I ever will be. Now scram." Magnus said in a raged voice. He was pissed beyond belief and now Alec wanted to apologize? _Pfft, yeah, he should've done that when he claimed he wasn't going out with me._ He thought, bitterly. Magnus wanted to take his finger off the button and disconnect with Alec but his finger stayed there. Something in Magnus made him hesitate. _But...Alec is coming to apologize...Maybe I should give him a chance? He's still in love with Jace after all...so maybe I'm just being a little too harsh... _

"I know that you're angry, Magnus, and I just want to make it up to you." Alec's voice sounded somewhat like a plea to Magnus which made him hesitate more and feel angrier at the same time. "So, can I come?" The question lingered in the air. _Could he?_ Magnus looked down, deep in thought. _Should I let Alec in? It wouldn't do me any harm and maybe all the frustrated and hell will go away. And, besides, I still love Alec..._ Magnus made himself sound a little annoyed in his sigh and said, "Fine, you can come in."

Magnus waited at the door and heard the knock on his door. Magnus took the knob, sighed one more time, and opened the door to reveal something he would never imagine Alec to ever wear.

- _Alec's POV_

Alec hurried up the steps, the small maid shoes making him trip every so often. He could not believe that he, Alec, a Shadowhunter, was wearing a maid's outfit, _But,_ he told himself, _It's all for Magnus._ He breathed in and out as he finally reached Magnus' door. Magnus had sounded terribly angry over the buzzer and he was a little afraid that Magnus wouldn't forgive him but seeing as Magnus had let him to go to his place, it had to mean that he was still willing to hear what Alec had to say and offer him.

Alec knocked on the door and the door creaked open and he saw Magnus, wearing skin-tight black leather pants and a green skin-tight t-shirt on him, glitter coating his clothes, hair, and eyelashes. Alec saw Magnus look at him awe-struck and with bewilderment. He started to feel nervous from the attention. "U-um, I'm here." Alec said, making himself feel lousy. Magnus looked at Alec still, in a moments silence, and he grabbed the sides of his stomache and chest, looking like he was having a coughing fit.

"M-Magnus?" Alec hurried and crouched near Magnus, holding his shoulders while he felt him shake uncontrollably. He heard Magnus gasp for air and a roar of laughter erupted from him. "A-Alec...why a-are you...wearing a m-maids outifit?" he asked, in between gasps of air and laughter. Alec felt heat creep up in his cheeks and he said, "Well, I said I'd make it up to you!" Alec felt hot-red now, and he tried to keep calm but failed. "I-I want to make it up to you s-so I decided to dress up a-and do anything you wanted f-for the day..." Alec looked away, his cheeks feeling hot, and he felt like an oversized idiot. _Was this a bad idea? Stupid? Well, I suppose Magnus is laughing but..._

Magnus, wiping his tears from under his eyes from so much laughter, looked at Alec with high amusement. "Really? Pfft, I never knew you would go so far as dress up as a maid to make it up to me." Alec spluttered and felt like a humongous idiot. _I knew it! This is stupid, why did I even think of-_

"But," Magnus said, standing up and looking at Alec intently. "I do suppose it looks adorable on you." With that, Alec, not even knowing if he could flush a darker red than he already was, spluttered and looked at Magnus in surprise. "Y-you think so...?" he mumbled. An amused smiled played on Magnus' lips and he looked around at his room, his expression going into an exasperated one. "Well, seeing as you're my maid for the day, I suppose you could give this place a little bit of a clean here and there and possibly make me something to eat." And with that, Magnus, having closed the door, plopped down on the couch and smiled a pleasant smile, looking up at Alec expectantly. "Well? Get on with it!" Alec stood there, bewildered and shocked, annoyance and rage slowly seeping in and thought, _Dear god, this idea was a horrible mistake._

- _Magnus' POV_

Magnus was feeling horribly amused as he saw Alec going around his place in a maid's costume, cleaning up his place. It was highly laughable, really, but Magnus felt highly touched that Alec would go so far as to do as he says for a day while going as far as to wear a maid's outfit while doing it. _Really, Alec, you just made my day._ Magnus chuckled as he saw Alec slip on the vaccum cord and fell on the floor. He saw annoyance in the Shadowhunter's eyes and was amused. "Oh, my dear Alec, you have to more careful if you want to vaccum my place. If anything falls or breaks, you'll have to pay for it." Magnus said in a false sweet voice. Magnus knew he was being a little cruel but then again, Alec was the one who came here and it made Magnus feel a little satisfied after all the anger he felt through out the day and what Alec had made him go through. But, he couldn't help but feel a little harsh. _I'll do something for him after I find that he has enough for the maid business. _He thought, chuckling again as he saw Alec trying not to trip again.

- _Alec's POV_

_Oh, this is just _great_. _Alec thought as he stumbled through the vaccum cords and vaccumed the place. _Why, _why_, had I decided to do this?_ Alec barely knew anything about vaccuming or cleaning nor did he know much for cooking. _Well, _Alec thought, _I was the one who thought of this, and, I mean, what would have I expected when going through the door into Magnus' room, just stay at his house in a maid outift and say, "Hey, I just wanted to dress up like this so that you could forgive me and that I could do stuff for you but, you know, you don't need to make me do anything since I really don't know how to do anything householdish. Aren't I just an awesome maid?"_ Alec grew more angry at himself than at Magnus. _Note to self, I'm stupid and I shall never come up with any maid-related stuff ever again._ Alec flung the vaccum and found himself, again, tripping from a cord and was flung onto the couch and ontop of Magnus. Magnus' chest was only inches away from Alec's face and he started spluttering, his face flushing. "M-Magnus, I d-didn't mean to-"

"I think it's good enough. You're cleaning abilities are quite obviously low." said Magnus, his voice quite loud near Alec and he heard him chuckle. Alec looked away. "Well it's not my-" Magnus cupped his hands on the sides of Alec's face and lifted them ubruptly up near his own face, cutting off Alec. "Well, frankly, it doesn't matter to me what your cleaning abilities are. I'm quite touched that you'd do all this for me, really." Alec, looking at Magnus' eyes and seeing that he wasn't lying, spluttered more and his face felt hotter. "M-Magnus..."

A smile played on Magnus' lips and he said, no, more like purred, "Maybe I should reward this little maid of ours. Oh, but, he did such a mess around the house, the vaccum cords everywhere and what not." Alec started to tremble. Magnus' purring voice made Alec's spine shiver and he shuddered. _Such a seducing voice..._

Alec felt a light yet firm push on his shoulders and he was angled to the side; he found himself lying on the couch, Magnus suddenly on top of him and kissing him feriously. Electric jolts went through Alec as the kiss got more intense and hot; the kiss was starting to get slow and savory, their tounges touching each other and exploring each other's mouths. Alec's hands roamed to Magnus' hair, and he dug his finger in, playing around with his hair, hearing Magnus groan from the massge of his hair. More jolts went through him and his arms started to roam to Magnus' chest where he felt his smooth body; only a few muscles protruding out. Magnus let go of the kiss, and he started to kiss Alec's jaw line, roaming down to his neck and collar bone. "M-Magnus..." Alec sighed out as he felt the maid outfits buttons on the front getting unbuttoned. Soon after, his chest was bare and Magnus kissed down to his pink bulb and he clamped his mouth around it, starting to suck. Alec jerked up as he felt the sensation and he held Magnus' head. "Mmm..." He muffled out his groan. Alec felt a small sharp nibble on it and he gasped. "M-Magnus, d-don't..." but he kept on nibbling and stopped, moving his thumb across Alec's now hard bulb. Alec saw Magnus' smirk as he gasped as Magnus' thumb pushed down on his bulb. "I-It hurts..." he mumbled. Magnus did the same to Alec's other bulb, sucking and nibbling on it, making Alec squirm underneath him. Magnus continued kissing down Alec's chest down to his stomache, and pulled off the rest of the maid dress and flung it to the floor. Alec's member was hard and pointed up. Magnus smirked and grabbed it. "My, my, it's quite big than others." Alec squirmed and blushed terribly. "P-Pervert..."

Magnus smirked widened and he clamped his mouth around Alec's member, and started to suck and lick while pumping his hand up and down the member. Alec moaned, the pleasure and the electric jolts feeling like fire in him. "Mmmmm, agh..." Alec started to pant, the pleasure going through him like ecstasy. "M-M-Magnus..." Magnus licked Alec's member one more time and he started to take off his own clothes, flinging them against the floor like he had with Alec's maid outfit. "Alec," he purred, the seducing voice making Alec feel hypnotized. "I don't want it to hurt for you, so could you also do the same thing I did with you?" _T-The s-same thing h-he did to m-me...?_ Alec looked down at Magnus' member. It was big, bigger than Alec's and he had said that Alec's was bigger than others. Alec stuttered, saying, "O-O-Of c-course..."

Alec went onto the ground on his knees, and grabbed Magnus' member. _How am I going to put that in my _mouth_?_ he thought in bewilderment, but he put it in his mouth anyway, savoring the taste of Magnus. Alec licked the tip of Magnus' member and he coated it with saliva, making it wet and slick as he pumped his hand up and down. He could here Magnus groan and moan, feel him stiffen and call out his name. _Magnus..._

Feeling that he did enough, Alec let Magnus' member out of his mouth and he looked at Magnus. Magnus' face was flushed and he could see him panting, his eyes looking blurred. Alec stood up and sat down on Magnus' lap, facing towards him. Magnus took Alec's hips and lifted him up, making him balance on Magnus' member and his hole. "Now..." panted Magnus. "This could hurt a little." And Magnus let go of him gently, letting Alec sink in slowly, Magnus' member slowly going into Alec. Alec gasped, grabbing Magnus' shoulders and he flung his body to Magnus, the surprising pain going through him. "Magnus..." he panted, feeling the member inside him. Magnus started to thrust, a jumping motion for Alec, Magnus kept on thrusting him. Alec felt the pain slowly go away with a welcoming and tempting pleasure he wanted. He wanted more and more of it. "Magnus...! M-More, please, more!" he panted and groaned, the pleasure hitting him through out his body. After more thrusting, he heard Magnus moan and felt liquid spray inside him, and he, too, groaned in pleasure, releasing his own fluids. They panted, saying each other's names quietly, and they laid on the couch, embracing each other. "Are...you still...angry...at me?" Alec, asked between pants. Magnus laughed. "It would rather be half-assed to be still mad at you right now. No, Alec, I'm not mad at you." Alec sighed a sigh of relief and felt himself drifted off to sleep.

- _Magnus' POV_

Magnus, seeing Alec's eyes closing, kissed his forhead. _"Are...you still...angry...at me?"_ Alec had asked. _Pfft, as if I were to be angry from what you did right now._ Magnus stroked Alec's hair and thought, _I should get mad more often if he's going to do things like this._ Magnus chuckled and decided to fall asleep, happy to see that he still has Alec with him.


End file.
